knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield of the Five (chapter)
“Instead of handing over the Gemstone, Krotos manipulates Rubio to steal the Arcane Emblem. The Delyrans barely escape the castle alive.” —Opening Narration Shield of the Five (五つの宝玉, Itsutsu no Hōgyoku lit. The Five Gemstones or Orbs in the Japanese version) is Chapter 21 of KvD: Legends Awakening. Chests * Tome of Storms (top-left) * Dark Cube (L) Below top-left chest * Noble Rapier (Guarded by two Dark Mages) * Fortify Staff (Right of the two Dark Mages) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Note: Outside of the DLC Levels, this is the last chapter where Locktouch Support is needed if you plan on getting the chests. This chapter uses the tome Extinguish very often. Extinguish, like other long-range tomes can be cast anywhere from 3-10 spaces from the user, making the player rush to Adriel quickly or risk massive Extinguish attacks. Four Sorcerers in the main room carry Extinguish tomes; the one in the staircases left of Adriel will drop his tome upon defeat. There are many other enemies to deal with also along the way, and there are a few chests that may be of interest. However, due to the mechanics of this level, it is best to avoid them unless your Thief/Assassin/Trickster has very high Resistance and Speed, along with an A/S Support rank partner in a Pair Up to have the Dark Mages deal as little damage or avoid their attacks completely. Although this is not a timed level, players are essentially given a time limit as one Dark Mage spawns on one side on turn 2, then another on turn 3 to the sides where they cannot be attacked unless lured. They only carry Extinguish tomes but they can potentially kill a unit if you stagnate in one area too long. Rush Adriel as fast if you can if your units are not strong enough to finish the level, watching out for the various enemies along the way. If the player doesn't mind taking their time, simply lure the Dark Mages on the sides until they are up against the wall, and then blast them with Bows or Tomes, as they will be unable to retaliate back due to the nature of long-ranged tomes. Otherwise, if you don't mind spending a good amount of money buying Extinguish tomes off Garus's or Raydrik's SpotPass teams. This will allow you to loot all the chests as long as you have a healer to restore lost health while fighting them. Alternatively the player can break the Dark Mages' Extinguish tomes by using a unit with high resistance, low avoid, and ideally wield a tome to activate the Dark Mages' tomebreaker skill, to get hit by all the Extinguish tomes until the tomes break. The Renewal skill is ideal for that strategy, otherwise use a lot of staves or potions to heal up each turn. Place such a unit in the room that has a door on the upper and lower side of it and then another unit at the chokepoint, then continuously heal up and rally until most of the Extinguish tomes are broken. Then the left side of the map will be easier to deal with thanks to less Dark Mages wielding Extinguish. Adriel himself carries a Thunder forged Crescent Axe, which does damage based on the user's magic stat. His magic stat is unusual for a Berserker, but shouldn't be too hard since his Resistance is lacking and bringing a powerful mage unit can simply negate his attacks. On Hard, he'll carry a forged Thunder Axe with +4 Mt and +10 hit, while on Lunatic he'll carry a forged Thunder Axe with +8 Mt and +20 Hit, which can be difficult with all the Dark Mages with Extinguish and various skills including Tomebreaker if you try attacking him with a magic unit. Reinforcements * After Adriel gives the word for the men in hiding to come out, after the second turn a Dark Mage will spawn on the upper-leftmost staircase. On the next turn, another Dark Made will spawn on the second upper-rightmost staircase, and vice-versa until all of them come out. On lunatic these Sorcerers appear in pairs, one on each side per turn. * 4 various units will spawn from the four staircases to the left on turn 5. (On Lunatic mode, these units do not spawn) * 4 various units will spawn from the four staircases to the right on turn 7. (On Lunatic mode, these units also spawn on turn 8) * 4 various units will spawn from the four staircases to the left on turn 9. (On Lunatic mode, these units instead spawn on turn 6 and turn 9) * 4 various units will spawn from the main room's Southwest and Southeast staircases on turn 8 for 3 turns. Category:Chapters